Justice League: Apokolips Part II (GGD)
Justice League: Apokolips Part II was the twenty-sixth installment of the DC Cinematic Universe, and the tenth and final film in Phase Three. The film was directed by Joss Wheadon and was written by Wheadon, J.J. Abrahms, Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Joe and Anthony Russo, and David S. Goyer. Justice League: Apokolips Part II serves as a sequel to both Justice League and Justice League: The Savage Time, and was a direct continuation of Justice League: Apokolips Part I. Cast *David Ginutoli as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Josh Brolin as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexa Davalos as Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Mike Vogel as Barry Allen/The Flash *Sam Claffin as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Taylor Kitsch as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Idris Elba as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Joe Manganiello as Carter Hall/Prince Khufu/Hawkman *Michelle Monoghan as Shiera Saunders/Princess Chay-Ara/Hawkgirl *Michael Ironside as Darkseid *Tom Hardy as Orion *Frank Welker as Parademons *Luke Harper as Kalibak *Zeljko Ivanek as Desaad *Fionnula Flanagan as Granny Goodness *Billy Zane as Lex Luthor *Taraji P. Henson as Amanda Waller *Chris Pine as Rick Flagg, Jr. *Daniel Radcliffe as Scott Free/Mister Miracle *Laura Prepon as Big Barda *Derek Theler as Billy Baston/Shazam/Captain Marvel *Max Charles as Young Billy Baston *Olivia Holt as Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Rob Riley as John Stewart/Green Lantern *Emilia Clarke as Mera *Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Yvonne Strahovski as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Olivia Wilde as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *John Krasinski as Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Billy West as Skeets *Zachary Levi as Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Zac Efron as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm *David Strathairn as Martin Stein/Firestorm *Steve Carell as Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man *Sam Worthington as Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Tika Sumpter as Marie Jiwe McCabe/Vixen *DJ Cotrona as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Jonny Lee Miller as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Lance Gross as Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Kristen Bell as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Richard Brooks as Eric Needham/Black Spider *Anthony Hopkins as Izaya/Highfather *Bruce Willis as President of the United States *Sam Elliott as Sam Lane *Elizabeth Banks as Cameron Chase *Lance Reddick as Metron *Tatiana Maslany as Lashina *Michael Shannon as Steppenwolf *Glen Snitsky as Mantis *Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth *William H. Macy as Commissioner Jim Gordon *Rachel McAdams as Lois Lane *Scott Porter as Steve Trevor *Nathan Kress as Jimmy Olsen ''(cameo only) *Ray Wise as ''Perry White (cameo only) *Michelle Rodriguez as ''Renee Montoya ''(cameo only) *Brian Baumgartner as ''Harvey Bullock ''(cameo only) *Jenna Fischer as ''Iris West ''(cameo only) *Sendhil Ramamurthy as ''David Singh ''(cameo only) *Allison Mack as ''Patty Spivot ''(cameo only) *Craig Robinson as ''James Forrest ''(cameo only) Plot The entire Justice League has gone off on solo missions, protecting their respective cities, but it's time to suit up once again for the epic third installment of the Justice League saga, ''Justice League: Apokolips Part II. ''In part two, the war between the forces of Apokolips and the Justice League continues to rage on. Needing all the help they can get, the Justice League expands their roster by recruiting all sorts of heroes and vigilantes from across the globe, including Green Arrow, Booster Gold, and Firestorm among others. Under guidance from the U.S. government, Amanda Waller and Task Force X are enlisted to join the fight. With the help of the Suicide Squad, the new members of the League, and the heroes of New Genesis, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the rest of the team are ready to save the world and take on Darkseid and his army, who will stop at nothing to discover the Anti-Life Equation. Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:Movies Category:Sequels